happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricky
Ricky is a fan character of HTF created by the DeviantArt user Anthro-animals-rule. He is one of the latest additions to Timid and Toothy's family as their adoptive brother. Character bio Ricky came to Happy Tree Land through a magical portal that was summoned by Starlight while Toothy and Timid were watching. The first thing they noticed was that Ricky had taken a Toothy hat out of his pocket and put it on. The trio were very impressed and happy to see how much he adored and respected Toothy. They got to know each other and that night, Ricky stayed at their family’s house. Ricky really liked everyone in the house and wished he was part of the family too. Little did he know that his wish would soon come true as at the same time their cousin, Candy-Heart, would be coming to live with them, he would be adopted as the latest member of their family. He was ecstatic. And that was not all; When he was walking through the portal, some magic jazz had happened and he gained a superpower in the form of the ability to rewind time for any length of time that he chooses. And he is unaffected by it since he is the one with the superpower. And yes, he still lives happily with his large family to this day. Important note: Ricky is currently 19 years old. His girlfriend, Pockets, is also 19 years old. Due to several real life obligations and a lack of interest in the website, Ricky's owner forgot to update his oc's age a long time ago. Personality Ricky is a very nice beaver who cannot stand it when people commit crimes, which is why he is not too fond of Lifty and Shifty. He is also mature for his age, enough so to give advice to his siblings and friends. Ricky is also very brave as he will always lend a helping paw to Starlight in his efforts to save Timid, Toothy, and Cuddles’s lives from any imminent danger. Ricky's episodes Starring roles TBA Featuring roles TBA Appearances * Grandpop Right In! Trivia * The ideas for Ricky's background and personality were all that of DeviantArt user, Anthro-animals-rule. Toothy-And-Timid just did the artwork and made the article. * Ricky wears a Toothy hat to show how much he respects and adores Toothy. * Here is a link to Anthro-animals-rules' DeviantArt page: https://www.deviantart.com/anthro-animals-rule * Ricky is in Slumberville Flash in the mode "Toothy Fan." When he sleeps, his hat is hung upon a hook. ** During the permanent omnisleep, the eyes on the inanimate hat are closed, so that the hat "sleeps." Gallery Untitled720-1.png|Ricky as drawn by User: ThatOneNeighbor C55289C5-33FB-44CE-9BF4-1546B96B588D.jpeg|Ricky and his BBBFF (Best Beaver Brother Friend Forever) rockets.png|Ricky meets Pockets TBGRicky.png|Ricky and Pockets watching the clouds (art by TheGreatJustinian on DeviantArt).|link=https://www.deviantart.com/thegreatjustinian/art/Clouds-826749872 Game_MattDet.png|Ricky and Baumey fanart by MattDet. Animated-pfp-ricky-finished.gif|An animated gif of Ricky created by Cyngawolf|link=https://www.deviantart.com/cyngawolf/art/Ricky-Animated-Discord-pfp-809329644 SlumbF mode11.png|Ricky in Slumberville Flash SlumbF mode11s.png|Ricky asleep in Slumberville Flash SlumbF PO07.png|What it looks like during the permanent omnisleep Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Beavers Category:Characters with relatives Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters who wear clothes